Ladras de Diamantes
by Misa Black
Summary: A missão dos Marotos é simples: capturar uma gangue famosíssima que ninguém conseguiu apanhar. Só que eles não sabiam que a gangue era tão bonita e charmosa. UA JL SM FA RT POPO Lembrando que o Rabicho não existe! Cap 5 ON!
1. Trailer

**Ladras de Diamantes**

**N/A:** UA que surgiu depois de eu ter sonhado com o James Bond. (eu nunca tinha sonhado com ele antes!!) Daí, quando eu acordei, me lembrei que o Pierce Brosnan tinha sido um James Bond e daí lembrei de um filme dele chamado (se eu não me engano): "Ladrão de Diamantes". Daí, Plaft! Surgiu a fic.

**Resumo:** A missão dos Marotos é simples: capturar uma gangue famosíssima que ninguém conseguiu apanhar. Só que eles não sabiam que a gangue era tão bonita e charmosa. UA JLSMFARTPOPOLembrando que o Rabicho não existe!

**Trailer:**

**Cinco garotas...**

'-Lily Evans.

'-Katrina Gorbachev.

'-Nymphadora Tonks. Mas, em nome de tudo o que você julga sagrado, me chame de Tonks!

'-Marlene McKinnon.

'-Alice Lewis.

**que são ladras de diamantes...**

Lily parou embaixo da câmera de segurança que vigiava o grande cofre em que a coroa da rainha Victória estava.

**muito perigosas.**

Um som de um tiro abafado ecoou pela sala de segurança. Silêncio.

**Cinco caras...**

'-James Potter.

'-Michael Lamartine.

'-Remus Lupin.

'-Sirius Black.

'-Frank Longbottom.

**que precisam prendê-las.**

'-Black, Potter, Lupin e Longbottom, vocês tem uma missão.

'-Michael Lamartine, Interpol.

'-Vocês vão conquistá-las.

**Mas não sabiam que o inimigo a ser vencido seria tão... sexy.**

Ele estava sem ar. Céus! Ele deveria estar tentando prendê-la e não dormir com ela!

**Eles aprenderão uma grande lição...**

'-Por quê!? Sim, eu roubo diamantes! - ela explodiu.

'-Você não me entendeu...

'-É lógico que eu não entendi! O que é para entender?

**Nem tudo é o que parece.**

'-Então, vocês roubavam por isso?

'-Pensou que fosse o quê? Tara feminina?

'-Talvez. - ele respondeu aproximando os narizes.

**Não percam! Porque haverá muita luta!**

Lewis consegue partir três ossos do corpo dando um único golpe.

**Não é esse tipo de luta!**

'-Ah tá! Você não sabia? A Lene é ruiva e a Katrina é asiática.

**Será mais uma luta contra si mesmo...**

'-Que estranho.

**Contra os sentimentos que vão aflorar!**

'-Pára tudo! Eu sou uma feminista! Não acredito no culto do patriarcado!

**Agora, **

Ela se aprumou na cadeira. Aquilo era interessante.

**((alarme soando)) Vamos embora!!**

'-Apoiado!

**Fomos!**

**N/A:** Minha primeira loucura...

Reviews?


	2. FUGA APÓS UM ROUBO

**Ladras de Diamantes**

**N/A: ** Ai... assim vocês me deixam tão mal-acostumada... n.n...mas eu supero!! Preciso dizer que Todas as reviews que recebi me fizeram ir à Plutão e voltar?? Fiquei muito feliz com o meu resultado de reviews... pensava que ninguém ia ligar para mim... uma pobre, inocente e nova ficwriter (pelo menos de pen name) !! Ok. Dramas à parte. Vamos às respostas das reviews!! (Sim. Respondo e agradeço QUALQUER review. Inclusive críticas!)

**Cantinho Fofis das Reviews:**

**Lubby Heinonen: **Aqui está o novo capítulo. Espero que goste... fiz com todo o meu carinho... XD Beijos e continue acompanhando essa história.

**Thaty: **Obrigada. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos e continue me acompanhando!

**Stra. Malfoy: **Obrigada. Me esforçarei ao máximo para que a fic agrade aos leitores... Beijos e continue acompanhando a minha fanfic!

**Malu VPC: **Eu também acompanho sempre as fics alheias mas nem sempre me lembro de comentar, mesmo porquê esse pen name é novo... eu tenho outros... muahahaha, vocês nunca descobrirão o meu nome!! Beijos e continue acompanhando a minha historinha... n.n

**Mahzinha Evans: **Eu também!! 'tô de zuera... eu já tenho tudo bolado na minha cabeça... Aqui está o novo capítulo... Beijos e se divirta com o Cap 1!!

**jehssik: **Aqui está o novo capítulo. As atualizações não serão tão freqüentes quanto eu gostaria, porque eu publico fics em outros 3 pen names... daí eu ainda estou na escola e tenho aulas horríveis de exatas... a vida não é perfeita! Mas aqui está o novo capítulo... Beijos e espero que o aprecie!

**Mila Evans Potter: **As partes mais calientes da fic lá para o capítulo 3 ou 4... mas tem seu charme esse capítulo... Beijos e continue acompanhando... n.n

**Srta. Wheezy: **Obrigada. ((cora)). Para quem quer fazer faculdade de letras esse elogio é bem-vindo, isso se eu não me tornar policial científica... (daí que eu tirei, em parte, a carreira dos Marotos!!)! Beijos e continue acompanhando minha história...

**Fezinha Evans: **Eu também tenho uma mente que imagina coisas um pouco absurdas para os marotos... já imaginei o Sirius de padre!! Vestido de mulher!! Vestido de monge budista com o cabelo raspado... de policial com aquela capa estilo Sherlock Holmes...

Sou totalmente a favor da Lily como a do "mal". Viva o Girl Power!! Eu já li tantas fics dos marotos com a Lily sendo a donzela em perigo que comecei a pensar em Lilys mais livres... Já leu fics da Dark Fairy Seven (não, não sou ela.)?? Lê Os Opostos Se Atraem... é muito boa...

Aqui está o novo capítulo... Espero que goste! Beijos!

PS: Adoro Reviews grandes!! Eu me animo a escrever capítulo maiores...

**Nessa Black Malfoy: **eu prometo que tentarei atualizar rapidamente... mas tenho outros projetos e alguns presentes para algumas pessoas lindas que eu conheço... Beijos e continue acompanhando minha loucura...

**Dedicado: **às pessoas acima... É. Essas mesmo que comentaram... Amei amei amei amei amei amei todos os coments.. XD!!

**Disclaimer: **Se os Marotos fossem meus... Bem, o Peter não existiria, o Voldemort idem... e vocês não conheceriam o Sirius!! muahahahahahhahahaha!

**Capítulo 1**

**Missão após um roubo. **

Noite em Londres. Dizem que a névoa que cobre a cidade é ótima para assuntos... _ilícitos. _Quatro vultos se sobressaíam na névoa. Todos eles esguios e magros. Todos eles saindo de um furgão preto parado próximo ao BigBen.

'-Anda logo, Lice! - exclamou uma ruiva à uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros.

'-É fácil para você dizer isso, Lily. Você só precisa acessar o sistema! - disse a garota em resposta.

'-Calem a boca! - uma morena pegou sua arma de tranquilizantes e subiu por uma corda de aço. - Vamos logo!

Deixa eu descrever nossas belas... heroínas? Uma ruiva alta de olhos verdes como verdadeiras esmeraldas, que atendia pelo nome de Lily Evans. Uma morena de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis, que atendia pelo nome de Nymphadora Tonks. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros, num tom que se mesclava com loiro e olhos grandes e castanhos, essa era Alice Lewis. E uma de olhos e cabelos negros negros, Marlene McKinnon.

Com a destreza de um gato, as quatro já estavam dentro do Museu Britânico.

'-Preparar. - Lene murmurou para as amigas. - Apontar. - cada uma já estava indo em direção da posição que ocuparia. - Vamos.

Lily parou embaixo da câmera de segurança que vigiava o grande cofre em que a coroa da rainha Victória estava. Com um sorriso, viu Alice e Tonks subirem pelos dutos de ventilação.

**Ladras!**

A concentração estava estampada nas belas feições de Marlene McKinnon. Ela empunhou sua pistola e sorriu. Quem visse acharia que ela era uma assassina. Ledo engano, ela evitava que os guardas se machucassem.

Um som de um tiro abafado ecoou pela sala de segurança. Silêncio.

Lene se posicionou na frente dos monitores. Agora vinha a parte que mais gostava.

'-Podem começar. - informou ela, fazendo os monitores mostrarem reprises. As câmeras estavam desligadas.

**Espertas!**

Todo o sistema já havia se rendido aos códigos mágicos de Lily Evans. A ruiva olhou para Lene e a morena sorriu.

'-Gente, eu acho que temos um problema! - informou Alice pelo rádio.

'-O que foi? - perguntou Lily.

'-Lily, o alarme de pressão¹ ainda está ligado. - respondeu Tonks.

'-Peguem o diamante, então. Será mais fácil de esconder que uma coroa. - disse Lene.

Dois minutos depois. A porta do cofre se abriu. Revelando Tonks e Lice empunhando o diamante nas mãos.

'-Belo trabalho, garotas! - Lily abraçou as amigas.

'-É melhor irmos embora. - lembrou Lice.

'-Gente, posso programar para o alarme soar em cinco minutos? - pediu Lily como uma criança que pede doce.

'-Esse não teria o nosso toque, se não tivesse um alarme soando. - disse Lene em resposta.

'-Eu acho que estamos nos viciando em Adrenalina. - brincou Tonks.

Quando o alarme soou, as quatro já comemoravam outro roubo perfeito, junto com uma loira de olhos azuis elétricos, que se chamava Katrina Gorbachev.

**Manhã seguinte**

Alastor Moody adentrou pelo Museu Britânico. Elas eram boas. Ele sabia que elas eram mulheres pela perfeição, frieza e, ao mesmo tempo, compaixão que os roubos haviam sido cometidos.

Ele só queria fazer com que elas pagassem. Mas elas pareciam ser espertas demais.

'-Detetive Moody. - chamou seu assistente, Karl Taylor.

'-Sim, Taylor.

'-Trouxemos a gravação dessa noite, mas não tem nada! - exclamou o estagiário.

O chefe revirou os olhos. Ele não fora o detetive mais condecorado da Scotland Yard, para abandonar a polícia, deixando as melhores ladras soltas! Ah, isso estava fora de cogitação!

'-Quero Potter, Lupin, Black, Longbottom e a gravação na minha sala em quinze minutos. - informou ao assistente antes de sair para espairecer. Não adiantava revirar todo o museu atrás de pistas. Eles nunca as encontravam.

**Atrasados**

'-CORREEE!! - berrava um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos claros.

'-Calma, Aluado! - um moreno descabelado de óculos tentava acalmar o amigo.

'-A culpa é do Sirius! Ficar HORAS no telefone com a gralha da Dianne, tudo bem. Mas, deixar ela ir NOS "visitar"? NUNCA!! - culpou um moreno de olhos escuros.

'-Eu... - Sirius não teve tempo de se defender. Moody abrira a porta e rosnava para eles.

'-Bom dia, senhores. - Moody disse rosnando um pouco mais. - Enquanto os senhores estavam perdendo tempo com futilidades, roubaram o Museu Britânico.

Um barulho de um pigarro soou atrás deles. Moody arregalou os olhos levemente.

'-Detetive Michael Lamartine, Interpol. - um homem de cabelos e olhos castanho escuros se apresentou.

'-Interpol? - Moody soltou. - Elas já apareceram em Paris, então?

'-Sim, um diamante de Maria Antonieta foi roubado. - o homem disse. - E como sabe que eles são mulheres? - ele perguntou com um sorriso de interesse.

'-Intuição. - respondeu o velho Moody. - Agora, detetive Lamartine, se você tem alguma informação sobre elas, me diga logo.

'-A verdade é que sabemos quem são elas. Mas elas nunca foram pegas. - com um movimento rápido, ele jogou uma pasta de arquivo na mesa de Moody. - Aí tem tudo sobre elas. Bem, tudo o que a Interpol conseguiu. - ele disse em resposta. - E, Moody, escolha seus melhores homens, porque elas são boas. - ele avisou com um sorriso cínico.

Ele já estava na porta, quando voltou e entregou um cartão à Moody.

'-Se precisarem de ajuda. - e saiu rapidamente.

Moody olhava para a pasta como uma criança que olha para o presente de Natal antecipado.

'-Vejamos... - ele murmurava para si mesmo.

**Nome:** Lily Evans

**Idade: **20 anos

**Local de nascimento:** Londres, Inglaterra

**Nome dos pais:** Mary Lyons Evans e Peter Evans

**Escolas que estudou:** a vida inteira num Colégio Interno na França, "Mére Marie Antoniete de Beauxbatons".

**Provável função:** Desarma os alarmes.

**Lutas Corporais:** Ótima.

**Inteligência: **Avançada. Gênio de computadores; aos doze anos montou o primeiro software.

**Nome:** Alice Lewis

**Idade:** 20 anos

**Local de nascimento:** Dublin, Irlanda.

**Nome dos pais:** Catherine Lewis (filha de mãe solteira).

**Escolas que estudou: **a vida inteira em "Mére Marie Antoniete de Beauxbatons".

**Provável função:** Infiltração.

**Lutas Corporais:** Perita.

**Inteligência:** Normal.

**Nome:** Marlene McKinnon

**Idade:** 21 anos

**Local de nascimento:** Edimburgo, Escócia

**Nome dos pais:** órfã, os pais morreram pouco depois do seu nascimento. Foi criada por uma tia solteira que morava na França.

**Escolas que estudou: **a vida inteira em "Mére Marie Antoniete de Beauxbatons", cuja dona era sua tia.

**Provável função:** Segurança. Quando tinha quinze anos, foi medalhista de ouro em tiro ao alvo.

**Lutas Corporais:** Ótima.

**Inteligência:**Normal

**Nome:** Nymphadora Tonks

**Idade:** 19 anos

**Local de nascimento:** Nova York, Estados Unidos

**Nome dos pais: **Andrômeda Black Tonks e Ted Tonks

**Escolas que estudou:** metade da adolescência em "Clarisse Reynolds High School", depois que os pais se mudaram para a França, foi estudar no "Mére Marie Antoniete de Beauxbatons".

**Provável função:** Infiltração. Perita em disfarces.

**Lutas Corporais:** Ótima.

**Inteligência:** Normal.

**Nome: **Katrina Gorbachev

**Idade: **22 anos

**Local de nascimento: **Moscou, Rússia

**Nome dos pais: **órfã. Foi adotada pela tia de McKinnon.

**Escolas que estudou: **a vida inteira em "Mére Marie Antoniete de Beauxbatons".

**Provável função:** Fuga. Ex-corredora de motos e fórmula Indy.

**Lutas Corporais: **Ótima.

**Inteligência: **Um pouco acima do normal.

**Aviso: **Apesar da pouca idade, elas são espertas e têm personalidade forte. McKinnon pode matar um homem ele estando à 2 Km dela parada. Evans pode acessar de um computador simples o sistema de qualquer lugar. Lewis consegue partir três ossos do corpo dando um único golpe. Tonks pode enganar qualquer um. E Gorbachev dirige eximiamente bem.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Moody. Ele ia conseguir capturá-las.

'-Black, Potter, Lupin e Longbottom, vocês tem uma missão.

'-Qual, senhor? - se arriscou Remus Lupin.

'-Capturar elas. - Moody estendeu uma fotografia de cinco garotas juntas, com um uniforme escolar (daqueles de colegiais) e um sorriso. Duas loiras, uma ruiva, duas morenas.

'-Como, senhor? - Frank Longbottom ainda não tinha se convencido que cinco garotas poderiam ser as culpadas pelos roubos.

'-Sei lá. Usem o que vocês tem de melhor e... - a voz de Moody morreu ele acabar de ter uma idéia. - Vocês vão conquistá-las.

'-Mas vai sobrar uma! - lembrou Lupin.

Moody olhou para um cartãozinho que estava na sua mesa.

'-Creio que o detetive Lamartine se sentirá feliz em ajudar. - comentou mais para si mesmo do que para seus subordinados.

**Fim de capítulo!**

**N/A:** Segundo meus cálculos de capítulo a fic terá 8 capítulos e um epílogo.

**Marcação:**

¹ – esqueci o nome daqueles alarmes que disparam quando retiramos o peso de cima dele.

**Preview capítulo 2:**

_'-Eu espero que o charme francês do Lamartine esteja em bom estado. - comentou um maldoso Remus. _

_'-Limpa o veneno! - brincou James, com o olhar ainda nos "alvos". _

_**Beijos e comentem!**_

_The Black Angel_

_**PS: Segundo capítulo vem se tiver reviews... n.n**_


	3. SURPRESAS NEM TÃO AGRADÁVEIS

**Ladras de Diamantes**

**N/A: **Capítulo um pouco diferente. Mostra as meninas sendo elas mesmas. Capítulo com um pouco de suspense... um pouco.

**Cantinho das Reviews – Amei todas XD:**

**DecoBlack FM:** Obrigada. É fic sem magia, e... bem, alguns personagens sim; outros não... Alguns serão somente citados... Enfim, eu não sei ao certo QUANTOS vão aparecer... Mas Tio Dumbie e Tio Voldie serão personagens... XD

Bem, aqui está o novo capítulo. Espero que goste e continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Malu VPC: **Obrigada. Continue acompanhando!! Beijos

**Mahzinha Weasley: **Obrigada. É meu sonho também, mas papai não deixa a menininha dele ficar batendo nas pessoas. Hahaha

beijos e aqui está o novo! Espero que goste e continue acompanhando XD

**Srta. Wheezy: **Sério. Desde quando eu comecei a ler Harry Potter (tinha uns 9/10 anos) eu virei para minha mãe e disse que eu queria ser escritora e que iria fazer Letras...

Eu AMO³ Literatura... meus amigos brincam falando que os professores de Literatura têm que inventar uma nota maior que MB (nota máxima na minha escola) para mim!

Eu adoro essa história de suspense com ação... mas eu acho que não sou lá essas coisas em fics desse estilo. Sou melhor com humor XD

Mas esse pen-name é de fics mais er... maduras... do que as outras (não no sentido de classificação, no sentido de tema.)

Obrigada pelo apoio. Continue acompanhando! Beijos! XD

**Thaty: **Valeu. Continua acompanhando. Beijos

**Dedicado: **às pessoas que comentaram... eu amei amei amei amei as reviews!! XD

**Disclaimer: **Se eu possuísse os marotos... Cara, eu seria feliz! E eu teria o Sirius só para mim! XD

Enfim, se os Marotos me pertencessem eu não escreveria em um site e sim estaria publicando um livro sobre eles.

**Capítulo 2**

**Surpresas nem tão agradáveis**

Quatro caras estavam numa mesa num canto num bar. Três deles eram morenos e o outro tinha cabelos castanho claros. Os nomes eram: James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin.

'-Já viram elas? - James perguntou olhando ao redor.

'-Não. Mas, as informações dizem que elas ficam aqui, quando... vocês sabem. - respondeu Frank vendo uma loira linda sorrindo para ele. - Sem contar que eu estou me segurando para não ir falar com aquela loira ali.

'-Cara, ela é gostosa. - comentou Sirius. Remus estava alheio à qualquer coisa. Ele olhava freneticamente para a porta.

O sininho tocou no balcão. As atenções foram viradas para lá. Foi quando eles as viram. Lindas, pareciam anjos, porém anjos com certos chifrinhos na cabeça.

'-Vamos logo, Lene! - uma loira puxou uma morena.

'-Calma, Kat. A bebida não vai fugir do balcão! - comentou uma ruiva seguindo as amigas.

'-Lógico que vai! - a loura bateu o pé. Nesse meio tempo, o bar deixava de servir bebida. - Bosta! - praguejou a loira.

James ia interagir com elas, mas Remus o puxou de volta.

'-Não, James. O tal do Lamartine não deu resposta e se alguma delas ficar desconfiada... - lembrou Frank num sussurro.

James bufou. Ele queria escolher a presa logo.

'-Fico com a meia loira de olhos escuros. - disse Frank antes deles se manifestarem.

'-A morena de olhos escuros! - exclamou Sirius, olhando para o corpo da tal morena.

'-Ruiva! - James.

'-A morena de olhos azuis. Escolheu Remus, olhando entre as duas que sobraram.

'-Então, o Sr. Lamartine ficará com a bela loura de olhos azuis. - narrou Sirius, como num programa de auditório.

Os outros três riram. Não que a loura não fosse linda, mas ela tinha cara de ser bem difícil. Escolha que não tinha nada a ver com o fato dela ter acabado de machucar o cara que a envolvera pela cintura.

'-Eu espero que o charme francês do Lamartine esteja em bom estado. - comentou um maldoso Remus.

'-Limpa o veneno! - brincou James, com o olhar ainda nos "alvos".

E rindo, os amigos saíram do bar. Já que eles tinham "outros planos", com outras pessoas aquela noite.

**.:Casa das Garotas:.**

Lene limpava o cano de sua arma favorita tranquilamente; Lice e Tonks viam uma novela mexicana e choravam ao berrarem: "Alfredo Alberto! Não se vá! Ela nunca dormiu com seu meio irmão malvado, o Alberto Alfredo!"; Lily olhava um convite com um sorriso superior e Katrina simplesmente limpava seu bebê em forma de moto.

'-Gente, eu vou correr! - avisou Katrina pegando um capacete negro.

'-Daqui você não sai, Kat. - avisou Lene olhando para a "prima/irmã".

'-Por quê? - questionou a loira com um olhar revoltado.

'-Você sempre se mete em encrencas. - suspirou Tonks – Lembra aquela vez que você simplesmente nos ligou falando que você estava metida num racha?

Corando ligeiramente, Katrina olhou para a amiga ruiva. Lily estava quieta demais. Ela conhecia a amiga "Gênio".

'-Qual é, Lily? Achou um novo golpe? - ela perguntou pondo os pés na mesa.

'-Talvez. - a ruiva sorriu, suspirou e jogou o convite na mesa.

As outras quatro se aproximaram com interesse.

'-Então, a condessa Diggory vai homenagear a "volta" do "bebezinho da mamãe"? - perguntou Tonks debochada.

'-A gente vai roubar o diamante que a família Diggory mais protege o... - Lily começou mais foi cortada por Alice.

'-O Diamante de Helga Hufflepuff, a matriarca de várias famílias nobres do Reino Unido.

'-Uau! - Lene soltou um assovio. - Quando a gente recebe por isso? - ela perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.

Lily não pode responder. Seu laptop já avisava que recebera um e-mail. O e-mail só tinha uma linha:

"_55 milhões. Entrega no local de sempre."_

'-Eu acho que já responderam, não? - brincou Lily enquanto as outras riam.

'-Quando será a festa? - perguntou Katrina se sentando na mesa de Lily. A mesa de "estratégias" de Lily.

'-Assim que você tirar essa sua bunda enorme da MINHA mesa. - respondeu Lily com veneno.

'-OW! - Lene, Tonks e Lice soltaram para apimentar a "discussão".

'-Então não acontecerá, porque quem tem uma bunda enorme aqui é você. - respondeu Katrina no mesmo tom de Lily.

A ruiva se levantou vermelha e Katrina gargalhou. As outras três riam muito.

'-Só não quebra a mesa, bunduda. - disse Lily indo para cozinha e voltando com uma garrafa de vodca russa.

A garota dos olhos verdes sorriu e abriu a garrafa. As meninas começaram a rir. Isso significava que elas estavam de "bem".

'-Sabiam que eu acho a gente doente? - perguntou Tonks, enquanto sorvia um gole da vodca.

'-Sabiam que somos loucas? - perguntou Lice em resposta bebendo a sua parte da bebida.

'-Sabiam que um dia a gente vai precisar parar? - perguntou Lily com seriedade. Nem a bebida fazia a ruiva deixar de ser tão séria.

'-Por quê? Somos as melhores! - perguntou Lene se sentando no colo de Lice.

'-Porque eu sinto que estão atrás de nós. - respondeu a ruiva se sentando em frente ao computador.

'-Então, esse é um dos nossos últimos roubos. Temos o suficiente para viver o resto de nossas vidas numa ilha paradísica no Caribe, bebendo rum e dançando com homens sexys. - disse Katrina enquanto as outras riam.

'-Também não é assim. Vamos escolher o diamante perfeito e vamos roubá-lo. - Lily deu outro sorvo na bebida e acessou o banco de dados da Scotland Yard. - Vamos ver como anda a nossa ficha criminal.

Ela engoliu em seco. Uma, duas, três vezes. O que ela tinha ali não era algo desejável.

'-O que foi, Lils? - perguntou Lice confusa.

'-Eles sabem. - a ruiva respondeu e as outras entenderam. - Ou quase. Acham que somos suspeitas.

'-Putz! Deixamos alguma pista? - perguntou Tonks alarmada.

'-Não! Dados da Interpol. - a ruiva respondeu.

'-Eles vão querer nos vigiar. - disse Katrina de repente.

'-Já tem quatro agentes em missão. Er... eles não colocaram os nomes! - Lily exclamou com raiva.

'-Já sei! A gente se muda para o Japão com os nomes de Hana, Ayumi, Sakura, Megumi e Amane e toca numa banda de J'Rock! - Marlene disse brincando para quebrar a tensão.

'-E qual seria o nome da banda? - quis saber Lice rindo.

'-The Uchiha's! - exclamou a morena entre risos. - Ou J'Ladies.

As outras começaram a rir junto. Elas não se importavam com quem queriam pegá-las. Não, no momento.

**.:Quarto de hotel:.**

'-Espero que já tenha encontrado elas. - uma voz soou pelo viva-voz. Essa voz era masculina e transmitia calma.

'-Eu não vou perder meu tempo procurando-as. A polícia local, sim. - a outra pessoa respondeu. Essa voz também era masculina e tinha um sotaque francês.

**Fim de capítulo!**

**N/A: **Amores!! Eu sei o que vai acontecer... muaahuahauhauhau Também, né? Se EU não soubesse quem ia saber??

Espero que tenham curtido meu capítulo...

_**Beijos e Reviews??**_

_The Black Angel – Marauder_


	4. CONHECENDO O INIMIGO

**Ladras de Diamantes**

**N/A: **Aiai... Estou muito feliz com a receptividade dos leitores!! Tão feliz que decidi escrever esse capítulo logo XD. Bem, o capítulo começará com um roubo e depois... bem é melhor ler!!

**Cantinho Fofis das Reviews – amei amei amei todas n.n**

**Mahzinha Weasley: ** Vamos nos juntar contra os pais que não deixam as filhas meninas serem peritas em lutas corporais... hahahaha

Não demoro em postar nesse pen-name (nota-se: NESSE). Tenho uma fic em um outro pen-name que faz mais de 5 meses que eu não atualizo,hehe.

Aqui está o novo capítulo. Espero que goste, hehe

Beijos

**Srta. Wheezy: **Também amo literatura!! E minha professora desse ano é legal o que ajuda!!

J'Rock... de onde eu tirei essa idéia?? hahahahaha Mas eu reli (autora sem beta é assim... tem que ler umas quinhentas vezes antes de se dar por satisfeita... enfim.) e daí achei engraçado. E os nomes ficaram muito o estilo do meu profile...

Tenho que dividir minha imaginação... a escola cobra demais de uma menina de 15 anos... hahahaha

Espero que se divirta!! Beijos n.n

**Malu VPC: **aqui está um novo capítulo! XD

Ação de verdade?? Sei lá, quando as musas da criatividade baterem em minha porta... hahaha

Eu sei que terá uma cena de perseguição bem interessante lá para o fim e algumas ações digamos... mais no sentido de irritar do que prender...

Bem, eu não posso falar mais do que isso porque senão vai perder a graça...

Beijos e espero que se divirta com esse capítulo! n.n

**Thaty: **Relaxa... (me lembrei da Marta Suplicy agora XD) hahauhauahauhauhauha

Aqui está o novo capítulo. Espero que curta. XD

**Mrs. Mandy Black: **Aqui está o novo post...

O fato delas serem ladras perfeccionistas se deu porque eu cresci acreditando no poder feminino...

Daí eu me pus a imaginar os marotos com aquelas capas do Sherlock Holmes e deu nisso!! XD

Bem, seu eu soubesse que vou ser perseguida por caras gostosos, lindos, perfeitos e todos os demais adjetivos para os três marotos perfeitos eu já estaria roubando diamantes... hauhauahuahauhauhauh

Bem, Beijos e espero que se divirta com esse capítulo!!

**Dedicado: **Às pessoas que comentaram; aos leitores; à musa da criatividade que bateu em mim!!

**Disclaimer:** Até parece que alguém aí acredita que eu detenha os direitos autorais dos Marotos... Enfim, se vocês quiserem acreditar nisso, à vontade. Adoraria que fosse verdade!

**Capítulo 3**

**Conhecendo o inimigo**

Cinco mulheres discretamente vestidas, apesar de estarem com classe, entraram no baile da Condessa Diggory. Com um sorriso doce, a morena com belos olhos azuis se aproximou com classe.

'-Boa noite, condessa. - ela disse fazendo uma mesura discreta e charmosa.

'-Ora, que bom lhe ver, Nymphadora! - exclamou a velha senhora alegre.

'-Por favor, me chame de Tonks. Não gosto muito do meu nome. - ela pediu num tom delicado, quase hipnótico.

'-Ora vamos, deixe de frescuras, Tonks. Eu, particularmente, acho seu nome lindo! - exclamou uma voz atrás de Tonks. Ela se virou e sorriu. Lily.

A ruiva fez uma reverência discretíssima.

'-Boa noite, condessa.

'-Boa noite, Lily. Sempre tão belas, vocês!

'-Obrigada. - ambas disseram ao mesmo tempo e deixaram a face corar. Isso desarmava qualquer suspeita.

'-Onde estão Alice e Marlene? - a senhora quis saber.

'-A Marlene está ali, conversando com aquele distinto senhor. - respondeu Lily, apontando com a cabeça. - E a Alice está...

'-Eu estou aqui! - brincou Alice com um sorriso, logo atrás da Condessa.

Tonks e Lily sorriram. Alice, como sempre, surgira do nada.

'-Com licença, condessa. - se pronunciou Tonks. - Eu vou falar um instante com a Lene.

'-Claro, claro. Vá. - a condessa acenou com a mão. - E a bela Katrina, onde está?

'-Condessa! Há quanto tempo! - exclamou uma voz que exalava um forte sotaque russo. Katrina não tinha sotaque russo normalmente. Mas, quando estava próxima às vítimas (ou no mesmo local que a vítima) ela se utilizava do seu belo sotaque.

'-Cada vez que as vejo vocês ficam mais belas! Como conseguem isso? - perguntou a Condessa com um sorriso.

'-É bondade sua. - respondeu Lily com candura.

'-Não mesmo. - defendeu a condessa. -Mas, vamos, não devo tirar o proveito dos homens desse baile conversando com as senhoritas!

As garotas começaram a protestar com veemência que não se cansavam da Condessa. Afinal, a vítima era muito simpática e comunicativa.

**:Com Lene e Tonks:**

'-Duque Riddle! Há quanto tempo! - exclamou Tonks se aproximando do Duque Tom Riddle.

Os cabelos lisos e escuros caindo sobre a tez extremamente pálida e o olhar superior que vislumbrou foi o bastante para saber que, com toda certeza, falava com o Riddle.

'-Nymphadora Tonks. Como tem passado? - ele perguntou mais para ser polido do que por estar realmente interessado.

'-Muito bem. E o senhor? - ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

'-Excepcionalmente bem. - ele continuou com sua pose altiva.

'-Tom, há quanto tempo não o vejo! - ele ouviu o sotaque russo de Katrina. Deu um meio sorriso superior.

'-Como tem passado, Katrina? - ele perguntou desdenhoso.

'-Muito bem, na verdade. E você? - ela perguntou recebendo o olhar gelado de Riddle. Sabia que ele odiava ser tratado como qualquer um e, por isso, fazia.

'-Perfeitamente bem. - ele respondeu seco.

Lene olhou ao redor. Lily dançava tango com o homenageado do baile: Amus Diggory; Lice sorria e conversava animadamente com a Condessa; Tonks estava por aí, provavelmente ludibriando alguém.

'-Com sua licença, Duque Riddle. - ela saiu rapidamente de perto de Katrina e Riddle indo auxiliar Alice.

**:Com Alice:  
**

'-Com sua licença, Condessa. - Alice Lewis saiu rapidamente do lado da condessa, enquanto essa ficava presa numa conversa com Lene e Tonks, que surgira do nada.

Caminhava com elegância e estilo. Ninguém perceberia o que ela, realmente, queria naquele baile. Mas quem imaginaria que Alice Lewis, neta do todo-poderoso Lord Lewis, seria uma ladra?

Passou por uma sacada, um corredor deserto. Ouviu as risadas altas de um casal.

Olhou mais de perto. Viu Lily, que obviamente se fingia de bêbada, e Amus Diggory, completamente bêbado, entrando num quarto.

'-Cinco, Quatro, Três, Dois, Um. - Lice contou nos dedos e viu a amiga ruiva sair do quarto.

'-Até aqui não tem câmeras. Próximo ao cofre, sim. - informou a ruiva.

'-Desarma que eu entro. - avisou Alice se encostando numa janela. Ela ligou um pequeno comunicador. - Tonks, sobe.

'-Está bem. Enquanto isso, se troca. - disse Lily, vendo a amiga soltar a saia do longa negro que usava e revelar uma calça negra colada ao corpo. De dentro da saia do vestido, ela tirou uma touca e luvas negras.

'-Como você conseguiu pôr tudo isso numa saia sem chamar a atenção de ninguém? **(N/A: Também adoraria saber u.u') –** perguntou Lily pasma.

'-É só a saia do vestido ser solta e sem raxos. - respondeu Alice dando de ombros.

'-Ou "acidentalmente" esquecer suas coisas no sótão da casa. - respondeu Tonks com uma mochila nas costas e sem o vestido azul marinho que usava. Estava vestida igual à Alice.

Revirando os olhos e dando um sorriso. Lily voltou sua atenção para a mochila de Tonks. E, de dentro retirou seu laptop e foi andando até o quarto em que entrara anteriormente.

Lice e Tonks a seguiram.

O quarto era, na verdade, o escritório principal da mansão Diggory.

'-Como você consegue isso, Lils? - perguntou Lice cutucando um Amus Diggory desmaiado enquanto Lily desligava as câmeras de segurança do cofre.

A ruiva riu. Todas elas sabiam do amor que Amus sentia por Lily.

'-Vão logo. - ordenou a ruiva desligando o computador e jogando a mochila debaixo da mesa do escritório. - Agora, somos só você e eu. - Lily arrastou o corpo de Amus até um quarto de verdade.

**:Com Kat, Lene, a Condessa e Duque Riddle:**

A Condessa procurava o filho com o olhar. Lene e Kat sorriram maliciosas. Um sorriso que a Condessa não viu.

'-Onde o meu Amus está? - ela perguntou no auge do desespero.

'-Eu o vi saindo com a Lily. - respondeu Katrina com um sorriso angelical.

A Condessa sorriu de lado. Gostava de Lily e sabia do amor que Amus nutria por ela. Por fim disse:

'-Se é assim. - e fez sinal para um garçom.

Ele lhe entregou uma taça. Lene e Kat pegaram uma. Riddle somente observou as damas.

'-Não irá beber conosco? - perguntou a condessa com um sorriso afável.

'-É mesmo. Tom, você se tornou abstêmio? - perguntou Katrina com um sorriso inocente que, aos olhos de Riddle, era um desafio.

Ele não tinha uma resposta que não beirasse à falta de educação. Sorriu amarelo e pegou uma taça.

'-Um brinde! - propôs a Condessa.

'-A quê, Gladys? - perguntou Lene com um olhar inocente. A condessa pedia sempre para elas a chamarem de Gladys.

'-À oportunidade de encontrar o amor. - respondeu a condessa com um sorriso inocente.

'- À oportunidade de encontrar o amor. - ecoaram os outros três. Riddle ainda mantendo sua pose desdenhosa.

'-Desdenha do amor, Duque? - perguntou Lene com um sorriso. Foi quando elas vislumbraram Tonks do lado de Li Chang aparentemente conversando há um certo tempo.

'-Ah! Nymphadora! Já estávamos preocupadas com você! - exclamou a Condessa com um sorriso afável **(N/A: Estou com muita dó da Condessa... ela é meia tapadinha, não?)**.

'-Não se preocupem comigo. Pensei que tinha visto um tio meu. - se desculpou Tonks com polidez.

Cinco minutos depois, Alice apareceu com uma taça de champanhe e uma expressão angelical. Lene trocou um furtivo olhar com Kat. Por que mesmo elas teriam que parar? A Condessa resolveu conversar com sua velha amiga Dolores Umbridge;o que fez com que as garotas pudessem conversar mais à vontade, já Riddle decidira ir conversar com Lorde Malfoy.

'-Poderíamos ir embora. - comentou Lice olhando ao redor, enquanto Lily chegava discretamente no salão. Ela ludibriara Amus, de novo.

'-Não. Temos que esperar que alguém saia antes de nós. - disse Lily ao lado delas. Ao que parecia a Condessa forçara Amus a dançara tango com Dolores. **(N/A: ECA!!)**.

Mais algumas horas depois, e elas saíam do baile. Todas com sorrisos satisfeitos. Afinal, elas eram as melhores, não? O que elas não perceberam foi um carro as seguir de longe.

**Na manhã seguinte...**

**Com Lene**

Lene corria pelo parque. A respiração um pouco ofegante, mas ela ainda tinha fôlego para correr mais. Sem perceber trombou com uma pessoa.

Ela levantou o olhar e vislumbrou o cara mais bonito que ela poderia querer. Moreno, com cabelos caindo pelos olhos de um tom azul-gelo e um corpo muito atlético.

'-Desculpe. - ele disse e a voz grave e rouca combinava com ele.

'-Não foi nada. - ela disse sem desviar o olhar. Não era uma colegial inocente. Não mais.

'-Prazer, meu nome é Sirius Black. - ele se apresentou estendendo a mão para ela.

'-Marlene McKinnon. - ela sorriu e os olhos negros faiscaram e ela apertou a mão dele.

'-Posso correr com você? - ele perguntou. Ela sorriu. Ele era direto e ela gostava de homens assim.

'-Claro. - respondeu recomeçando a correr. - Se conseguir me acompanhar.

Ele sorriu. Pelo menos teria diversão antes de prendê-la.

**Com Tonks...**

Lá estava ela. No abrigo de animais cuidando de um cachorro que estava doente. Adorava ser voluntária todas as manhãs.

O sinete no balcão anunciava que tinha alguém ali.

'-Quem sabe não é uma família para você? - ela acariciou o cachorro e ele lhe lambeu o rosto.

Ainda rindo, ela foi atender o "cliente".

Arregalou levemente os olhos. O cara que estava ali era um deus!

'-Em que posso ser útil? - ela perguntou com um sorriso.

'-Eu queria um cachorro. - o deus respondeu com um sorrisinho simpático.

'-Vamos. - ela o levou para o local onde os animais ficavam.

O deus foi direto no animal doente e com uma expressão tristonha no olhar.

'-Esse. Ele está precisando de uma família. - ele acariciou o focinho do animal. - Qual é o nome dele?

'-Moony. - Tonks respondeu com um sorriso. - E uma coisa Sr...?

'-Remus Lupin. - ele informou.

'-Lupin, o Moony foi rejeitado pela antiga família então só o adote se tiver a certeza de que você poderá cuidar dele. - Tonks avisou.

'-A Srta. não me disse seu nome. - ele comentou educadamente.

'-Er... Bem, me chame de Tonks. - ela disse suavemente.

Involuntariamente, a garganta de Remus ficou seca. Tonks o estava "enfeitiçando".

**Com Lice...**

Alice Lewis tinha um vício incontrolável: jogos de azar. Não que ela apostasse até a mãe; mas ela tinha uma paixão por mesas de jogos, principalmente de baralho.

Lá estava ela numa mesa, num pequeno barzinho jogando com alguns conhecidos.

'-É hoje que a princesinha vai perder. - comentou um velho amigo Dédalo Diggle.

'-Não me faça rir, Dédalo querido. - ela disse "alfinetando" o adversário.

'-Ei, posso entrar no jogo? - um cara lindo perguntou dando uma bela "secada" em Lice.

'-Se souber jogar... - Lice deu de ombros e começou a embaralhar excepcionalmente bem as cartas. - Meu nome é Alice Lewis, o moreno de óculos é o Moe Snydar e o galante que restou, o Dédalo Diggle. Mas, é claro, sempre podemos contar com o Tom – ela apontou para o dono do bar, um senhor já de idade. - e com o Alfred. - ela apontou com a cabeça para um homem com uma garrafa de rum ao lado dele.

'-Frank Longbottom. - ele se apresentou e cortou habilmente o baralho, tendo sempre o olhar de Alice sobre si.

Ele percebeu o olhar de Alice e sorriu. Ele adorava jogos de cartas. Principalmente, strip-pôquer...

**Com Kat...**

O ronco dos motores e o barulho do Metal. Ela estava em casa.

'-Kat, o Joe pediu para você olhar a Harley dele. - uma menina de cabelos rosas a avisou.

'-Ei gracinha, o que está fazendo aqui? - ela ouviu uma cantada barata daqueles caras que achavam que só porque viviam na estrada eram os melhores.

'-Esperando que um idiota me pergunte o que estou fazendo aqui. - ela respondeu já caminhando para a moto que ia arrumar.

'-Ora sua... - ela ouviu o cara falar.

Foi quando ouviu o barulho de um motor tentando chamar a atenção dela. Se virou e vislumbrou um cara super gato na moto mais linda que já vira na vida.

'-Ela é modificada, não? - ela afirmou analisando a moto.

'-Como sabe? - ele perguntou.

'-As lanternas traseiras são da Shadow, a estrutura é da Harley, mas os detalhes cromados são a cara da Virago. Mas... está faltando algo nessa moto... a pintura dela está muito comum. - ela comentou analisando a moto.

'-Também acho. E fiquei sabendo que você é a melhor em pinturas personalizadas de motos de Londres. - ele disse e ela ficou um pouco constrangida.

'-Kat Gorbachev. - ela se apresentou.

'-Michael Lamartine. - ele apertou a mão dela, mesmo esta estando lambuzada de óleo diesel.

'-Vamos ao meu escritório. - ela apontou para um canto em que uma moto estava encostada.

**Com Lily...**

Estava num cibercafé porque não tinha nada de legal para fazer. Quer dizer, Tonks tinha o trabalho voluntário; Kat, o emprego; Lice, os jogos; Lene, a corrida... mas ela não tinha muita coisa para fazer e muitas coisas no mundo a entediavam. Céus! Ela tinha um Q.I. de 179 pontos!

Foi pegar um copo de café, quando alguém derrama café nela. O café quente a queimou de imediato. A vontade de gritar era imensa, mas suportou.

'-Olha o que você fez! - ela exclamou entredentes.

'-Desculpa. - ela ouviu uma voz masculina muito sexy.

Levantou o olhar e viu o cara mais lindo que veria na vida.

'-James Potter. - ele se apresentou com um sorriso simpático.

'-Lily Evans. - ela respondeu meia aérea.

Sem que a ruiva percebesse, James passeou os olhos pelas curvas dela. E pensou que _nerds_ não eram tão bonitas como aquela em especial. Isso ia ser divertido.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Curtiram?? Eu não sei se ficou bom; mas eu quis dar um toque de insensibilidade neles e não sei se ficou legal. Você poderiam me dizer se ficou bom??

Bem, sem muita coisa para falar. Só que eu estou muito atarefada.

_Beijos,_

_**Black Angel - Marauder**_


	5. CONCLUSÕES

**Ladras de Diamantes**

**N/A: ** Oie! Tudo bem?? Demorei?? Bem, estou oficialmente de férias do Ensino Médio!! ((solta confetes)) Bem, aqui está o novo capítulo... Espero que curtam esse capítulo um pouco mais... er... leiam vai! XD

**Cantinho Fofis das Reviews – Amei todas! **

**Thaty: **huahauhauhauahuah

Nem demorei muito... ou demorei??hauhauhauahua

Bem, espero que curtas esse!! hehe

**Gika Black: **Obrigada...

Aqui está... espero que goste...

Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**ArthurCadarn: **Obrigada.

Eu também acho isso! E eu também acho que o Lupin já caiu nas garras da Tonks, mas quem será o primeiro a ceder?? Faça suas apostas!! hauhauahuahauh

Aqui está. Espero que curta! Beijos!

**Mahzinha Weasley: **Se todos os policiais fossem desse jeito eu pedia para me prenderem e jogarem a chave fora! uhauahuahauhauhauah

Ei! Já viu Prison Break? Eu AMO de paixão o personagem principal daquela série!! Ai se todos os presidiários fossem daquele jeito... aiai

Um dia seremos; mas, enquanto esse dia não chega, eu escrevo... huahuahuahauhau

Obrigada. Espero que curta esse! XD

**Girl Storm: **Obrigada... E começou MUITO quente, por assim dizer! Hauhauhauah

Demorei? Eu acho que não...

Bem, aqui está o cap. e espero que curta esse! XD

**Malu VPC: **Obrigada.

E como já cheguei na metade da história... bem, agora vai rolar de tudo um pouco... uhauahuahuaha

Bem, espero que tenha curtido esse! XD

**Dedicado: **Quem saber a quem dedico?? sabe essas pessoas lindas que comentaram no último capítulo e estão acima dessa dedicatória?? Sim. São eles! XD

**Disclaimer: **Se os Marotos e cia me pertencessem, eu seria feliz e nunca os mataria. Estaríamos todos no Caribe dançando rumba e, é claro, bebendo rum!

**Capítulo 4**

**Conclusões **

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

**Com Lily...**

_Sem que a ruiva percebesse, James passeou os olhos pelas curvas dela. E pensou que nerds não eram tão bonitas como aquela em especial. Isso ia ser divertido._

**Com Kat...**

_'-Vamos ao meu escritório. - ela apontou para um canto em que uma moto estava encostada. _

**Com Lice...**

_'-Frank Longbottom. - ele se apresentou e cortou habilmente o baralho, tendo sempre o olhar de Alice sobre si._

**Com Tonks...**

_Involuntariamente, a garganta de Remus ficou seca. Tonks o estava "enfeitiçando"._

**Com Lene...**

_'-Posso correr com você? - ele perguntou. Ela sorriu. Ele era direto e ela gostava de homens assim. _

_'-Claro. - respondeu recomeçando a correr. - Se conseguir me acompanhar._

**Na casa das garotas...**

Alastor Moody entrou na casa das cinco garotas. Começou a observar tudo com um interesse quase infantil. Nunca pensara que chegaria tão perto delas assim.

Entrou nos quartos e revirou tudo não encontrando nada. Céus! Será que até nisso elas tinham pensado?

Revirou os olhos e tornou a ler a "ficha técnica" das garotas. Céus! Ele se esquecera que tinha uma gênio no grupo. A tal de Lily Evans. Não deveria ter invadido a casa delas. Elas poderiam descobrir e, se isso acontecesse, seria o fim da missão de captura delas.

'-Vamos embora. - ele ordenou para os peritos com um pequeno rosnado.

Eles se retiraram tão rápido e tão discretamente que foi como se nem tivessem entrado no loft das garotas.

**Com James e Lily...**

'-Desculpa mais uma vez. - James disse, enquanto a ruiva voltava para seu computador. - Ei, o que você está fazendo?

'-Desativando os mísseis dos Estados Unidos. - ela respondeu sarcástica. Tudo bem que ele não sabia que ela PODIA fazer isso.

'-Você é muito rude, ruivinha. - ele comentou com um sorriso sexy.

'-E você é muito irritante. - ela devolveu. - Será que dá para OLHAR para onde anda? - ela perguntou analisando a blusa com uma mancha enorme de café na barriga.

'-Estava distraído olhando para você. - ele respondeu com mais um olhar sexy.

'-Não diga besteiras. Se você estivesse me olhando, provavelmente teria derrubado o café em você mesmo e não em mim. Logo, VOCÊ estaria com a barriga queimada e não eu. - ela disse digitando um complicado código.

'-Que raciocínio rápido! - ele comentou.

'-Se você tivesse o meu Q.I. também teria um e, talvez, reflexos melhores. - ela o estava insultando na maior cara de pau! E o que era pior, ainda digitava as coisas furiosamente!

'-Se você não quer falar comigo tudo bem! - ele comentou e saiu de perto dela.

'-Desculpa James Potter, mas o meu trabalho vem em primeiro lugar! - ela pensou, enquanto abria o e-mail do seu chefe.

"_O de Ravenclaw. 70 mi."_

Saindo da conta de e-mail porto-riquenho que tinha feito. Olhou para o tal de James. Uma gracinha.

'-Por favor, mande um cappuccino para a central 22. - pediu para o garçom. - E mande isso. - ela disse entregando um bilhete.

James estava com raiva. Quem aquela ruivinha pensava que era? A Deusa Danna¹ em forma humana?

'-Senhor, uma senhorita te mandou isso. - ele viu o garçom lhe entregando um cappuccino igual ao que tomara e um bilhete.

'-Obrigada. - disse já abrindo o bilhete.

"_James Potter,_

_Desculpa se fui rude. É da minha natureza. Tenho a mania irritante de ignorar as pessoas._

_Mandar-te-ei a conta da lavanderia._

_Lily Evans"_

Confuso, ele olhou o outro lado do bilhete. Céus! Ela achara seu endereço!

Sorrindo, ele considerou que nada poderia ser melhor que aquela gênio.

**Mais Tarde...**

Mãos de um lado. Mãos de outro. Céus! Desse jeito eles iam parar onde? Na cama? Parou e pensou nisso. Seria divertido. Mas não. Ele tinha que prendê-la e não ter outras... _coisas_ com ela!

Ele estava sem ar. Céus! Ele deveria estar tentando prendê-la e não dormir com ela!

'-O que foi? Fui muito rápida, né? - ela perguntou se desvencilhando.

'-Nos conhecemos há – ele olhou no relógio. - cinco horas, você é o tipo de garota inesquecível. É daquelas que chega, nos usa e vai embora.

'-Talvez. - ela riu um pouco. - Mas é que, sabe, na minha profissão a gente aprende que o tempo é algo que não devemos desperdiçar.

'-No que você trabalha? É matadora de aluguel por um acaso? - ele riu.

'-Talvez. - ela se debruçou sobre ele.

Eles iam recomeçar a ação, quando o celular dela tocou. Um número restrito. Pensou logo no trabalho. Se distanciou do moreno e atendeu o telefone.

'-Lene? - ela ouviu a voz de Lily do outro lado.

'-Não, o papa. - ela respondeu com ironia.

'-Dá para conversar? - a outra perguntou.

'-Estava em assuntos de ordem particular, mas dá sim. - ela respondeu dando uma bela secada em Sirius.

'-Garota, o nosso chefinho fofo mandou um e-mail. Serviço novo. - avisou Lily e a morena revirou um pouco os olhos.

'-Beleza. Eu passo no bar e tiro a Lice da mesa. Levo um sobretudo, né? - perguntou depois de um tempo.

'-Melhor. Nunca se sabe quando a Lice vai apostar as roupas na mesa. - respondeu a ruiva. - Beijinhos. Tchau.

'-Tchau. - ela desligou o telefone e deu um sorriso para o moreno. - Trabalho. Tenho que ir. Tchau... Sirius? - ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto. Sabia muito bem o nome daquele deus.

'-Tchau. A mesma hora amanhã? - perguntou com um sorriso sexy.

'-Talvez. - ela riu e mordiscou os lábios dele. - Se estivermos vivos, quem sabe?

Ela saiu e ele riu. Marlene McKinnon era, de fato, a mulher mais tentadora que ele conhecera. O deixara com gosto de quero mais sem nem ao menos começar as _brincadeiras_.

**Remus e Tonks...**

Eles levavam o cachorro para passear, enquanto tomavam um sorvete. Remus não sabia porquê, mas não conseguia pensar que ela, uma garota tão doce e simpática, pudesse ser uma perigosa ladra de diamantes.

'-E então? O que você faz da vida? - ela perguntou depois de um tempo se sentando em um dos bancos do parque.

'-Sou médico. - ele respondeu instintivamente. - E você?

'-Sou o que se chama de artista. Pinto, canto, escrevo, atuo. Mas nada liberta minha arte. Sabe, é complicado ter um espírito criativo hoje em dia. - ela riu e começou a afagar as orelhas do cão. Tão lindo. Tão doce.

'-Adoraria ver sua arte. - ele comentou.

'-Poucas pessoas vêem e sobrevivem para contar. - ela brincou no que ele riu. Tonks era uma menininha ainda.

Eles não puderam continuar a conversa, pois o celular dela tocou. Ela não olhou quem era e atendeu.

'-Alô? - perguntou.

'-Tonks! - ela ouviu a voz animada de Lily. - Está sozinha?

'-Não, meu quadro não está a venda. - ela respondeu.

'-Ok. Temos uma encomenda. Grande. - Lily avisou.

'-Tudo bem, Trinity. Eu já vou para o atelier. - ela falou num tom de voz cansado. - Tchau.

Desligou o telefone e olhou para Remus.

'-Er... desculpe. Minha agente ligou. - ela deu um meio-sorriso. - Tenho que ir.

'-Espera. - ele puxou o pulso dela. - Quando nos reencontramos? - ele perguntou com um tom de sinceridade que o assustou.

'-Você sabe onde me encontrar, Lupin. - ela comentou dando um beijo na bochecha dele. - Tchau.

Ela foi embora, deixando o homem com o cachorro e um sorvete nas mãos.

**Com Frank e Lice...**

Nunca pensara que a morena fosse tão boa no pôquer. Quer dizer, poucas garotas que conhecera realmente JOGAVAM, quanto mais tão bem!

Ela já tinha pego todas as fichas de Dédlo Diggle e Moe Snydar e só sobrara ele na mesa. Só ele e ela.

'-Bem, Frank. Ou aposta as roupas ou sai da mesa. - ela comentou com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

'-Tudo bem. - ele retirou a camisa. - Vamos logo com esse jogo, Alice.

'-Você é dos meus. Ela lhe deu vinte fichas. - Presente. - e deu uma piscadinha.

Ele a encarou surpreso. E ele achando que aquelas garotas eram inocentes!

'-Lice, vamos para casa. - chamou a voz de uma mulher atrás de Alice.

'-Marlene! - exclamou Moe. - Há quanto tempo!

'-Tom, uma dose de conhaque, por favor. - ela pediu ignorando o homem ao lado. - Lice, não deixe o cara pelado. - ela tomou a dose e pagou. - Vamos embora.

Alice se levantou e pegou a camisa de Frank.

'-Minha camisa! - ele exclamou.

'-Sabe por que o Moe e o Dédalo nunca apostam as roupas comigo? - ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto. - Porque eu nunca devolvo as roupas que consigo no jogo. Até algum dia, Longbottom.

'-Vai ser mais cedo do que você pensa, Lewis. Dá próxima vez que nos reencontrarmos, você vai sair sem nenhuma peça de roupa daqui. - ele devolveu no mesmo tom.

'-Moe e Dédalo me dizem isso há três anos. - ela riu. - Desde que eu voltei da França. Bem, tchau garotos.

As duas garotas saíram, deixando o Longbottom com seus pensamentos. Alice Lewis era o que se tinha de melhor em muitas coisas. Principalmente, joguinhos.

'-Sabe, da primeira vez que ela jogou conosco, ela me tirou até as cuecas. - comentou Dédalo apoiando uma mão no ombro dele.

**Com Kat e Michael...**

'-Então, de que tipo de coisas você gosta? - ela perguntou se sentando na moto e puxando um caderno de desenho.

'-É um presente para um amigo. - ele comentou com um sorriso no típico estilo francês.

'-Do que ele gosta? - ela perguntou com um olhar cansado. Se ao menos o cliente olhasse para seus olhos e não para outra coisa mais embaixo! (N/A: Se é que me entendem... hehe)

'-Rock, caveiras, motos... - ele ia começar uma lista, mas desistiu. - Confio no seu bom gosto.

Katrina deu um sorrisinho. Ele não estava cantando-a, estava?

Não pôde concluir sua linha de pensamento, pois seu celular tocou. Ao atender, só ouviu uma voz feminina dizer:

'-Vem para casa.

Ela olhou para o telefone e compreendeu. Lily.

'-Tenho que ir. - ela avisou ao tal de Michael. - Jane, estou indo embora! - avisou para a garota de cabelos rosas que estava no balcão, enquanto colocava o capacete e ligava a moto.

'-Está bem. - recebeu em resposta. Jane sempre fora compreensiva com ela.

Assim que ela foi embora, Michael se aproximou de Jane. Queria compreender um pouco a loira.

'-Ela é sempre assim? - perguntou.

'-É. A Kat nunca pára. - ela riu.

'-Ah. - ele soltou e pegou a moto. Aquilo era, definitivamente, interessante.

**Na casa das garotas...**

Estavam todas ali. Lene, Kat e Lice no sofá Tonks no chão. As quatro esperando que Lily contasse qual era o roubo.

'-Meninas, o Ravenclaw. E, de presente, 70. - Lily contou, enquanto olhava pela janela. Nenhum furgão.

'-Sabe, eu conheci um gato hoje. - comentou Lene depois de um tempo.

'-Eu também. - disse Alice.

'-Sabe, eu também. - disse Tonks coçando a cabeça.

'-E eu. - Kat ecoou e as quatro olharam para Lily.

'-Eu também. - a ruiva disse por fim. - Sabem, o que isso significa?

'-São eles. - completou Tonks pelas outras.

**Fim de Capítulo!**

**N/A: ** O que acharam desse capítulo?? Eu não sei se esse ficou bom. Sabe como é, eu estou sobre a influência de uma fase um pouco perva... hehe

**¹ Deusa Danna – **Li num livro que as fadas celtas eram seguidoras dessa deusa e que pessoas como o Rei Arthur eram considerados fadas.

**Bem, espero que tenham se divertido com o meu novo capítulo e comentem!**

_Kissus,_

_**Black Angel**_


	6. IRRESISTIVELMENTE MANIPULADORAS

**Ladras de Diamantes**

**N/A:** Oie!! Sabe, a vida é bela! Tem um Senador querendo acabar com as Fanfics!! Viva o mundo! (ironia)

Sério agora... desculpa pela demora... hoje estou ouvindo All We Are do One Republic.. é legalzinho... n.n

**Cantinho Fofis das Reviews – Arigatou por todas XD:**

**Mahzinha Weasley: **É... Tipo, o livro era sobre alienígenas e falava sobre fadas... u.u' Huahauhauha

Bom?? Eu BABO no Personagem Principal!!

Gelo Super Brochante?? Que nada!! Já li Gelos piores!! XD

Beijos e continue acompanhando!! XD

**Gika Black: **Huahauhauhauhauahauh

Realmente... elas não são nada do que eles acharam!!

Beijos e continue acompanhando!!

**Thaty: **Valeu!! Bem, mas esse eu demorei um século, né?? Huahauhauh

Beijos e continue aqui!!

**Malu VPC: **Eu sei é muito chato, né??

Beijos e continue acompanhando!! XD

**1 Lily Evans: **Aqui está! Beijos e continue acompanhando!!

**Dedicado: **ao queridíssimo Senador Azeredo (é esse o nome dele, não é?), para ele se sentir "amado" no mundo das fanfics!

**Disclaimer: **Não possuo os direitos autorais do Harry Potter. Alguém aí já acreditou que eu possuía??

**Capítulo 5**

**Irresistivelmente Manipuladoras**

**No Capítulo Anterior...**

"_**'-Eu também. - a ruiva disse por fim. - Sabem, o que isso significa? **_

_**'-São eles. - completou Tonks pelas outras."**_

As cinco estavam com caras de enterro. Quer dizer que elas não poderiam ter um relacionamento, nem mesmo uma diversãozinha, por causa da carreira?

'-Eu não estou nem aí, eu vou pegar o Sirius. - avisou Marlene pegando as chaves da moto da Katrina.

'-Marlene, não faça isso! - pediu Lily puxando-a para dentro de casa.

'-Lils, querida, eu preciso de um álibi, não é? - perguntou Marlene piscando um olho.

A mente da ruiva começou a bombar. Marlene tivera uma idéia de gênio!

As outras garotas compreenderam e foram dando sorrisos marotos.

'-E sabe o que é o melhor? - perguntou Marlene com um sorriso maroto.

'-O quê? - perguntou Tonks, procurando o cartão de Remus.

'-Eu vou me divertir para caramba com aquele corpo! - respondeu Marlene com um sorriso.

Lily começou a olhar alguns mapas do museu em que roubariam o próximo diamante. Elas gostavam, e muito, de desafios, só que os caras não sabiam. Infelizmente para eles.

**No dia seguinte...**

**Com Katrina...**

A saia xadrez curta expunha grande parte das belas e torneadas pernas da russa. Os olhares lascivos que recebia eram ignorados solenemente, enquanto a garota simplesmente fazia um desenho para a moto do freguês sentada em sua moto.

'-Estou atrasado? - ela ouviu o sotaque francês perfeito dele e sorriu internamente.

Desceu da bota e os coturnos militares e as roupas curtas foram percebidas pelo francês, já que os olhos dele faiscaram maliciosamente.

'-Depende. - ela respondeu se aproximando. Ela era quase da altura dele e, por isso, se ela se aproximasse mais os narizes iriam se encostar.

'-Do quê? - seu sangue frio perguntou.

'-Do que você quer. - a loira respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

'-Como assim? - ele perguntou sem entender.

Ela não respondeu. Com um sorriso malicioso, a garota o empurrou para a moto dela. Ele caiu sentado na moto e a garota não conteve uma gargalhada.

'-E então, Michael. - o sotaque russo se acentuou, enquanto ela sussurrava em seu ouvido. - O que você quer?

Ele não respondeu. Só tomou os lábios da garota para si, enquanto invertia as posições, fazendo a loira ficar sentada na moto. **(N/A: Er... essa fic não é K, não??)**.

**Com Lice...**

A brincadeira daquela manhã estava interessante. Afinal, não é todo dia que Alice Lewis resolve brincar de uma maneira diferente. Como?

'-É simples! Whiskey-pôquer. - ela disse com um sorriso maroto. Sentindo o olhar de Frank sobre si. Afinal a garota estava especialmente sexy aquela manhã. **(N/A: Imaginem uma roupa sexy... estou sem criatividade para a Lice... u.u')**

'-Quem perder bebe? - perguntou Frank, curioso.

'-Lógico. - ela se aproximou dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Ou tem medo do que eu posso fazer com o seu corpinho enquanto você está bêbado?

'-Você tem? - ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. - Pois, sabe, o seu corpo é muito mais interessante para o grupo.

'-Querido. Esse joguinho é entre você e eu. - ela replicou, fazendo um sinal para Tom que sorriu e lhe deu as chaves.

'-O que...

'-Meu caro, aqui em cima é uma hospedaria. - ela lhe mordiscou o lábio inferior. E o instinto de sobrevivência apitou. Mas, "algo" lhe dizia que ela não faria nada com ele.

Seguiu-a para cima, carregando as garrafas de bebida sem ouvir o comentário de Alfred:

'-Pobre Frank.

Dédalo e Moe o olharam, enquanto o homem simplesmente dava de ombros.

'-Aquilo era whisky escocês, junto com vodca russa, rum caribenho, tequila... - ele suspirou. - Alice não está para brincadeiras. Tenham a certeza.

**Com Tonks...**

'-Tonks? - ele perguntou, encontrando a garota com um macacão até a metade das coxas e uma blusa preta um pouco decotada demais.

'-Oi? - ela lhe perguntou se virando rapidamente, os cabelos, no dia um pouco arroxeados, batendo em seu rosto.

'-Eu recebi seu telefonema, tudo bem? - ele perguntou inocentemente.

'-Sabe o que é... - ela disse se aproximando felinamente dele. -Eu não sei o que você acha de mim, mas eu te achei interessante. - ele corou ao perceber a proximidade de ambos e pelo elogio.

'-E o que isso tem a ver? - perguntou com um sorriso.

'-Bem, desculpe-me por isso, se você não o quiser, mas... - ela o beijou, pendurando-se no pescoço dele. **(N/A: Até que enfim uma cena puritana... ou quase...)**

Separaram-se e Tonks mordeu os lábios.

'-Desculpinha? - perguntou "inocentemente".

'-Por quê? - Remus perguntou a prensando na parede.

**Com Marlene...**

'-Marlene McKinnon. Sentiu saudades? - ele perguntou e ela sorriu maliciosamente.

'-Podemos dizer que sim. Afinal, faz tempo que eu não pego homens que tenham uma bunda gostosa. - ela respondeu e eles se cumprimentaram normalmente.

'-Sério? - ele perguntou encostando os narizes.

'-Talvez. - ela respondeu o beijando com volúpia.

Ofegantes, os dois trocaram um olhar maroto, antes de procurar algum lugar mais reservado.

**Com Lily...**

Uma batida nervosa na porta e James correu para atender.

'-Onde é o fogo? - perguntou ironicamente abrindo a porta.

Um vulto ruivo pulou em seu pescoço, derrubando-o sentado no sofá, e lhe murmurou:

'-Aqui. - antes de simplesmente tirar sua camisa.

'-Lily? - perguntou sentindo a garota se inclinar e sentar em seu colo, cobrindo de beijos no pescoço.

'-Conhece outra ruiva como eu? - ela lhe perguntou e ele percebeu a blusa-espartilho que a "nerd" usava.

'-Definitivamente não. - respondeu a deitando no sofá.

**Paris, França**

Os olhos azuis brilhavam de uma maneira diferente ao olhar para o retrato das garotas da foto. Uma ruiva, duas loiras e duas morenas.

'-O que _ele _fez com vocês? - ele perguntou calmamente.

'-Senhor, o avião está a sua espera. - ouviu a voz rigorosa de sua secretária.

'-Já estou indo. Já estou indo. - respondeu com um aceno que seria considerado excêntrico.

Seus olhos pararam demoradamente numa outra fotografia. E essa era mais interessante.

'-Será que depois de vinte anos tornaremos a nos encontrar? - perguntou tolamente para a fotografia, antes de sair do seu escritório para pegar seu avião.

'-Senhor, seu avião está pronto. - avisou um afável anão seu companheiro.

'-Obrigado. - disse, antes de entrar no avião.

Em breve chegaria à Londres.

**Fim de Capítulo**

**Nota da Misa Black: **O que vocês acharam desse capítulo. Ele está QUENTE e tem um pouquinho de "mistério"... ou pelo menos foi o que eu tentei fazer!! n.n'

Não tenho muito o que falar!! Então,

**Beijos e Comentem!**

_Misa Black!_


End file.
